Slave 4 U
by Riley4
Summary: Thatcher sends Fraser on an errand


Slave 4 U  
By Riley  
Pairings: BF/MT  
Rating: PG-15  
Type: Comedy. Some Sexual References.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. The song is "Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears.  
  
Ovitz looked up as Constable Benton Fraser ran up the stairs and towards Inspector Margaret Thatcher's office door. Ovitz pressed a tape recorder on his desk and the lyrics "I'm a slaaavvvve for you. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it. I'm a slaaavvvve for you. I won't deny it. I'm not try'na hide it," filled the air. Ovitz grinned as Fraser stopped in his tracks and looked over at him. "I'd get in there if I were you, she might whip you if you're late!" Ovitz sniggered.  
  
Fraser turned his back on Ovitz, knocked on the Inspector's door and entered. Thatcher was at her desk working on her laptop. She barely looked up at him as he stood at attention. "Did you get it?" She snapped.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Is it in one piece this time? Not singed? No fire damage?"  
  
"Er no sir. That is to say, no it isn't damaged and yes it is in one piece. Well, two or is it three pieces really!"  
  
Thatcher looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Just put it on the chair Fraser." Fraser obeyed and placed the outfit on the chair. He stood for a few moments, staring at it. He didn't want to pry but he wondered why the Inspector had a belly-dancing outfit! "Dismissed Fraser."  
  
"Erm, permission to ask a question ma'am?"  
  
Thatcher gave an irritated sigh. "What is it?"  
  
"I know quite frankly sir, that it is none of my business but are you…I was wondering if…"  
  
"If you want to ask me something, get on with it Fraser and stop blathering and wasting my time."  
  
"Are you a belly-dancer sir?"  
  
"No, I just like showing my stomach off around Chicago. Can you think of any other reason why I might own the outfit!"  
  
"Fancy dress sir!"  
  
Thatcher ignored him with a curt, "dismissed."  
  
He got to the door when she called him back. "Oh, will you be going out with detective Vecchio today?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"While you're out, get the things on this list for me." She handed him a computer printout. Fraser studied it; unable to help his eyes going wide in fear and shock when he got to number 13 on the list. He gulped. "Is there a problem constable?"  
  
"I…erm…this appears to be your shopping list ma'am!"  
  
"I see your police skills are highly tuned as ever constable."  
  
"But sir, there are…wouldn't it be better if you erm, asked a female member to do this? Or perhaps…just a suggestion, but maybe you should erm, do it yourself?"  
  
"Are you refusing to follow an order constable?"   
  
"Nno. That is to say yes." He rubbed his brow. "There are very personal things on this list ma'am."  
  
"Yes. It's my shopping list."  
  
"Couldn't you…"  
  
"There are no female officers at the consulate, although Turnbull sometimes has me wondering. He's very in touch with his feminine side, you know. And I have a prior engagement this evening, and I can't go shopping now because I'm stuck here sorting Turnbull and your mess out. So that leaves you. Look, I'm entrusting you with getting my personal objects for me."  
  
Fraser bowed his head in resignation. "Yes, sir."  
  
"The money is in this envelope. It should be about right, if not, let me know and I'll reimburse you the rest."  
  
In the inner office Ray was waiting for him. "Hey Benny! Are ya ready to go!"  
  
"Yes Ray. I'm afraid I have some errands to do for the Inspector." He heard Ovitz snigger. "Would you be so kind as to drive me to the places on this list please Ray?"  
  
"Great! Yeah, alright Benny. Where do ya need to go? Let me have a look at that list!"  
  
"Er no. No I'd prefer it if you wouldn't Ray."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yes, why not Fraser?" Ovitz crowed.  
  
Fraser shifted awkwardly. "I don't think the Inspector would like it."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, if I'm drivin ya around I think I have a right to see it!"  
  
"You really don't want to Ray."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"If you insist." Fraser showed the list to Ray.  
  
"Jeez! What the…! She can't expect ya ta get them for her. It's not right. It's sick."  
  
"Apparently I'm the only one who can."  
  
"What's on it? Let me have a look!" Ovitz peered over Ray's shoulder. He started to splutter into laughter. "You really are slave boy!"  
  
Screeching away from the kerb, Ray tossed a tape to Fraser. "Put this on. I kinda think it's appropriate right about now!"  
  
Fraser did as he was told and put the cassette in. The song started to fill the car, "I know I may come off quiet. May come off shy!"   
  
Ray was laughing. "Ovitz gave it to me." He started to car dance behind the steering wheel, nearly crashing into a cyclist in the process.  
  
Fraser listened on to the familiar lyrics; "I'm a slaaavvvve for you. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it. I'm a slaaavvvve for you. I won't deny it. I'm not try'na hide it."   
  
Ray sang along to the, "Get it, get it, get it, get it, huh. Get it, get it get it, get it, huhuhuhah."  
  
Fraser closed his eyes and turned it off.  
  
Fraser tugged at his collar in one of the aisles, hoping no one would see him in * this * aisle. He scanned the shelves for the correct brand. There were so many of them. It was a good job the Inspector had wrote down specifics; otherwise he would be lost as to what to choose. Seeing the brand, he took a deep breath and snatched the offending brand off the shelf and into the shopping basket. Phew! That wasn't so bad. Then he thought that he had to pay for them yet…crikes!  
  
Literally running to the end of the aisle, he peered left and right, checking no one was about and proceeded to slink out of the aisle and into the next one. He looked at the next item on the list. Oh dear! He wasn't sure which item he was more embarrassed about purchasing, the latter one or this one! Furthermore, there were no specifics given for this item. Which meant that he would have to choose. She had just written the item and then told him to get the brand he normally bought. Cripes! He didn't * normally * have a need to buy any. He felt like a teenage boy stood infront of the shelves, sweating, panicking, lost. If he bought the wrong kind, what would she think of him?   
  
"Go for the ribbed son!" Fraser senior spoke at the side of Ben.   
  
"Dad! I'd appreciate it if you would go away right now."  
  
"Well, that's charming I must say. I offer you some help, which is obvious you need right now, and you treat me like that. I'm only trying to offer some advice that I didn't get to offer when I was alive. Go for the ribbed, I'm told it will blow her mind!"  
  
"Dad! Please!"  
  
"Oh, there's no need to be coy son. Better to be safe than sorry, you know. Glad to see you're being sensible about these things. Mind you, I wouldn't mind some grandchildren! So, who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"These aren't for me, they're for Inspector Thatcher."  
  
"Ooh, I knew she wanted you son."  
  
"She does not * want * me. In fact I believe it's very possible that she hates me, given my current assignment."  
  
"Ah, but you know what they say about love and hate son! Well, it's good to see you're being prepared."  
  
"As I said, they aren't for me. They're for Inspector Thatcher and…and whomever she…they aren't for me."  
  
"No need to get snippy son."   
  
When Fraser senior had vanished, Ben quickly plucked the 'ribbed' ones from the shelf. He felt himself extremely reluctant to purchase them knowing she wouldn't be using them with him, and that someone else would be 'blowing her mind.' But he wanted to please her, and seeing as he couldn't…you know…he figured this was the only way he could.  
  
Standing at the checkout, Fraser fidgeted with his face and uniform, cracked his neck a couple of times and turned beet red as certain personal items of Inspector Thatcher's were racked up. Those personal items seemed to take a * lot * longer to go through than anything else. He could swear the guy behind the counter was giving him odd looks. He cringed as one personal item wouldn't scan properly and the checkout assistant yelled over the speaker "Can I have a price check on 'Always Ultra Tampons,' checkout 2." He was positive the whole store looked over at him. The few minutes seemed like an eternity. He quickly paid the checkout assistant and ran out of the store to where Ray was parked in the Riv.  
  
Ray had the "Slave 4 U" song playing when Fraser jumped into the car. Ray smirked at him and sang, "Like that!" 


End file.
